A Game of Love and War
by DemonHuntress36
Summary: This story takes place after the Avengers and before TTDW. Loki is sent to Earth for therapy, and his psychologist is a girl that works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and has a past she doesn't like being brought up. People from her past come back for her. Friends will become enemies and unlikely relationships will arise. There is just one other thing about her, Natasha Romanoff is her friend.
1. The Decision

Loki walked into the thrown room, where Odin set on his thrown. When Loki first got to Asgard his muzzle and chains were removed. Odin stood up and walked down the steps to be face-to-face with his adopted son.

Odin told the guards to leave. Lady Sif and The Warriors Three were now in the room, along with Thor and Frigga. Odin cleared his throat and began to speak, "Loki Odinson," Loki flinched at his title. "why have you done this?"

Loki slowly smiled and said, "Why not?"

Odin looked sad said, "Loki for your punishment I will not put you in a cage, I will have you attend therapy. I think you need someone to help you heal."

"WHAT! I DON NOT NEED THERAPY!" Loki shouted.

"Calm down boy. You will not be attending therapy in Asgard, you will be attending it on Earth." Odin said in a louder tone.

"Really you're sending me right back to the very place I tried to take over?"

"Yes but you will be powerless." Odin said.

"So pretty much you're banishing me?" Loki questioned.

"I'm not banishing you, I'm trying to help you." Loki scoffed. "Sending you to therapy will only help you, and I know how bad of a temper you have now-"

"Do you?" Loki interrupted, "Do you even know me anymore, because I sure don't know any of you anymore."

Odin looked down then looked back up again and continued, "By me taking your power you will not be able to harm anyone, I will leave you immortal. Do no make me regret it." Odin finished.

"I suppose I don't have any say in this do I?" Loki asked.

"No you don't." Sif answered.

"I didn't ask you, why don't you go back to being quiet little mouse like you were ten seconds ago?" Loki snarled.

"Silence!" Odin shouted. "No Loki you don't have any say in this. You will go to therapy and will only be given back your powers when you have attended all sessions and has made a good improvement." Odin said and walked back up to his thrown. "Pack your things, you leave tonight." Odin finished as he sat back down in his thrown.

Sif smiled as she left the room.


	2. Session 1

"Can you believe who my new patient is? Loki. Loki is my new patient." Harlenna said in disbelief.

"He's really easy to trick." Natasha said, remembering when she tricked him when he was imprisoned on the Helicarrier.

"Yeah, but I know his first few sessions are not going to go well." Harlenna said.

"If you have any problems with him just tell me and I'll take care of it." Natasha said reassuringly.

"I know and thanks."

"No problem, but I just want him to do something so I can..." Natasha trailed off, never finishing that sentence.

"You know, I'm really glad you didn't finish that sentence. If you did, you might have to be taking therapy also." Harlenna said laughing.

"Yeah." Natasha said joining her.

Harlenna sat in her office waiting for Loki to show up. Finally there was a knock on her door. She opened the door and there stood a tall, black haired, green-eyed man looking at her.

"Come in," Harlenna said. "take a seat."

Loki sat down scanning the room.

"I am Dr. Harlenna Turtledove, and you must be Loki Odinson."

Loki glared at her, "Laufeyson." Harlenna narrowed her eyes at him, "My file on you says Odinson, but you can go by Laufeyson if you prefer that." Loki nodded slightly to her.

"Now that we have names out of the way, would you care to explain why you were 20 minutes late?" Harlenna asked.

"Odin said I had to attend my sessions, he never mentioned being on time." Loki snapped at her.

Harlenna frowned at him. She knew how she had to act with him. "Will you please just be on time from now on?"

Loki stared at her for a while before asking, "Why would I do that?"

"So I'll say you have made a good improvement." Harlenna answered watching him closely.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her then smiled, "Okay." "Okay."

Harlenna then sat down and pulled out her iPad. "So Loki, I want you to tell me what lead up to the events in Manhattan. Now before you begin, you don't have to tell me anything too personal. Yet that is. Though I would recommend it." She looked at him expectantly. Loki stood up and walked over to her. She stared at him and looked shocked when he reached his hand out to her. She looked up to him with confusion and curiosity.

He smiled at her and said, "It will be easier for me to show you."

"I thought Odin took your powers from you?" She questioned.

"He can never fully take from me my powers. Indeed he did take most of it, but not all." He smiled at her again.

She took his hand and he pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her. "You will need to support my weight after I have shone you. Given that I even am able to show you it all." She nodded at him.

He then interlaced their fingers, keeping one arm around her waist. Closing his eyes and furrowing his brow, he murmured the spell to himself.

Harlenna's hand began to tingle and soon his memories flooded into her mind. She saw memories of his childhood, teen years, Thor's coronation, them going to Jotunhiem, Thor's banishment, him accusing his father, him bringing Frost Giants into Asgard, him sending the destroyer, him killing Laufey, Thor's return, his and Thor's fight, and him letting go and falling into the void.

He stopped to memories there and brought them both back to reality. He pulled away from her watching for her reaction. She had no words, which was extremely unusual.

She looked up to his face and he smiled sadly at her. Harlenna looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for her next patient. "It seems we have gone over our scheduled time."

Loki looked down, "Yes we have. I suppose we will see one another again at my next session."

Harlenna smiled, "I suppose we will."

Loki looked at her one last time before turning and leaving. His steps where so quiet you had to be looking at him to know he was walking. There was a lot more to him then most people knew.

Harlenna always tried to not get too close to her patients, she feared that she would just further hurt them, but something about him drew her close. Not to mention he wasn't bad to look at either.

"So how did it go?" Harlenna was too busy thinking to notice Natasha walking into her office.

Harlenna couldn't tell Natasha what he did, S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks he doesn't have any of his magic.

_Well time to lie_, Harlenna thought. "He didn't want to talk and whenever he did we were arguing." That wasn't entirely a lie.

"He didn't try to hurt you did he?" Natasha asked.

"No. He doesn't have his magic, and if he tried anything else you know he wouldn't get very far."

Natasha smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"Nat, dear, it's always a pleasure talking to you, but my next patient is waiting." Harlenna said pointing to the door.

"Right sorry, I'll see you later." Natasha said as she was leaving. Harlenna waved goodbye to her.


	3. Separation

Harlenna's P.O.V.

Natasha was practically on her knees begging me to go shopping with her. "Come on I saw the cutest dress that would look perfect on you!" Natasha said trying to convince me.

"Nat you know I don't like shopping," I groaned.

"I know, I know, but you just have to see the dress. Just go look at it and if you don't like it we can come back. Deal?" She was really beginning to get on my nerves.

I sighed, "Fine, but if I don't like it we're coming right back."

"You have my word." Natasha said happily.

We finally got to the shop after a long ride listening to one of the most annoying songs ever. Natasha was driving, so naturally I was strapped in tight and holding on for dear life.

There had been multiple occasions when I had to remind her that she wasn't flying the Quinjet anymore. She would weave in and out of cars while going at record fast speeds. The only reason she never got in trouble was because she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You are one bat shit crazy driver, I hope you know." I said getting out of the car.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Natasha said.

The minute we walked in she ran right over to the dress. "This is it." Natasha said with a big smile on her face. The dress she had in her hands was pure black, short, but not too short.

I loved the dress, but wasn't sure if it would look good on me. "I love it." I finally said out loud.

"I knew you would. Now try it on." Natasha said putting the dress in my hands. I just smiled as I walked into a dressing room.

I put the dress on, and it fit perfect and looked good, but of course I would need Natasha's approval.

"Damn, that looks better on you then I thought it would." Natasha blurted out.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or complement." I said with a fake attitude.

"Take it as a complement. Also you should were that to Loki's next session just to see how he reacts to it." Natasha said.

I looked at her in disbelief, "Only you would suggest that." Natasha shrugged.

I went back in the dressing room and changed. I paid for the dress that was almost $200.00.

We walked out of the shop just to walk straight into a too familiar face. Loki.

"What are you doing?" Natasha said in a rude tone. It"s scary how she can go from sympathetic to homicidal in 5 seconds flat.

"Do you really think I'm just going to sit around and wait for my next session? Are you that daft?" Loki sneered. Natasha growled and lunged at Loki. Luckily I was able to catch and hold her back. "You're lucky your friend, Dr. Turtledove, is here to hold you back."

It took all my strength that time to hold her back. "Natasha he's not worth it!" I screamed. Surprisingly that calmed her down.

"Why don't you just go back to your planet?" Natasha asked.

"Sadly I can't." Loki said.

"Shocking." Natasha said sarcastically. You could see the anger rising in Loki's eyes. Out of all the times he was good at hiding his emotions, this was one time he wasn't.

Loki looked Natasha dead in the eyes, "I don't have time for you." He spoke meanly.

"Well make time, because I have all the time in the world." Natasha hissed. Loki turned around and started walking away when Natasha picked up a rock, a pretty big one, and threw it at his head. There was a thump and he turned back around in an instant.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"Pissing him off." She replied

"Yeah I think that was obvious, you shouldn't-" I was mid-sentence when I was suddenly thrown to the ground. I looked up to see Loki's fist collide with Natasha's face. I wasn't sure if it was Natasha that had pushed me out of the way or Loki.

Natasha stumbled back a few feet and Loki walked up to her, which was a mistake on his part. She was just able to miss his second punch and jumped on him. She swung him to the ground but it didn't take him long to recover, and he was back on his feet again.

Just as they were about to clash back together there was a bright light. Standing between Loki and Natasha was a man with blonde hair and a red cape. I knew him right away, that was Thor.

"Loki what are you doing?" Thor asked.

"It was self-defense she threw a rock at me!" Loki exclaimed pointing accusingly at Natasha.

"Oh go cry to someone who cares." Natasha hissed. I looked at her with shock and to my surprise, so did Thor. He then asked if we were ok.

"Yes, we're fine." Natasha answered glancing back at Loki, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Lady Harlenna! You are my brother's psychologist?" Thor said loudly when he saw me. Good god, how do people withstand his voice when he gets excited?

"I'm not your brother!" Loki interrupted.

"Yes I am. And please, just call me Harlenna." I said ignoring Loki's interruption. Loki's anger grew as everyone ignored him.

Thor nodded and said, "Well I'm glad to see that you two are okay." His statement was directed at Natasha and me. I smiled and looked at Loki who was glaring at all of us. When we made eye contact his eyes softened, but his jaw was still clenched tightly. He didn't look hurt at all, but it would still be polite to ask.

"Are you okay Loki?" I asked.

"Why does that matter?" Natasha snapped, turning to look at me. Loki glared at her even more. If looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"It's the polite thing to do." I answered her. "And I feel like I have to protect some of my patients from some things." Loki snorted at that.

"Since you so wanted to know about my well being, Natasha, I am feeling very fine after you threw that rock at me, then threw me to the ground." Loki said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. I couldn"t help but laugh at his response. Natasha turned and glared at me for laughing.

I stopped laughing immediately and put a mock glare on my face and pointed it at Loki. He turned his nose up to me and surprisingly I felt hurt about it. He turned and started walking away.

"Brother where are you going?" Thor called after him, but Loki ignored him and kept walking. I started to walk after him, but Natasha grabbed my arm, piercing my skin with her nails.

"Let me go!" I yelled at her ripping my arm free from her grasp. Thor was about to intervene when I cut him off by saying, "I'll talk to him. You two are the last people he wants to see."

I ran to catch up to Loki without hearing their response. Thor was probably worried about my safety and I had no idea what was going through Natasha's head. I was walking next to Loki when I felt something warm run down my arm. I looked and saw where Natasha had grabbed my arm was bleeding. Bad memories that I wished to never remember flooded back into my mind.

I stopped walking and took a deep breath. _Not now, please, I have to talk to Loki._ I thought. Loki noticed when I stopped, and turned to look at me with a half concerned expression. I looked up at him and took a step back, thinking of the people that have hurt me in the past.

He looked down to my arm and grabbed it gently. My reaction was to pull away, but I stopped myself in curiosity as to what he was going to do. He gently ran his fingers over the cuts and healed them.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He seemed to ignore my gratitude and asked, "Did that foolish excuse for a mortal do this?"

I gulped, not knowing what he would do if I said yes. I just nodded my head before I quickly added, "But she didn't mean to hurt me."

Loki stared at me before letting go of my arm. "I suppose you came to talk to me." He stated.

"Yes." I answered in a whisper.

He cocked his head to the side. "Why are we whispering?" He asked in a mock whisper. I would have glared at him if I weren't trying to compose myself. He took a step closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked with actual concern.

"I came to ask you the same thing." I said trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine, and you?" _God he couldn't just drop it?_

"Fine." His hand fell from its place on my cheek and he frowned again. He knew I was lying.

"Yes, and tell me Doctor-" I immediately put a hand up to stop him.

"Please that sounds to much like Doctor Who." He had an annoyed look on his face for me interrupting him, but that was soon replaced with confusion.

"_Harlenna,_" He emphasized my name. "is it that your closest friend hurt you in a way that brought up bad memories?" I gaped at how easily he figured that out. He didn't have a smug expression on his face, no, he looked genuinely concerned.

"I-I..." I didn't know how to respond. He wrapped his arms around me, and I was shocked at first but soon relaxed against his chest.

"You know, our conversations don't have to always be about me." He said trying to sooth me.

I didn't want to leave the comfort of his embrace, but I had to. I couldn't get close to him. I couldn't let him in. I couldn't put my trust in my patients again, not after what happened the last time I did. I pushed against his chest and he immediately let me go. "Yes, our conversations do always have to be about you. That's how this whole thing works. Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't so explain to me why we can"t-"

"We just can't!" I interrupted him, turned around, and closed my eyes tightly. That shut him up.

"Well I'm sorry." He said bluntly before walking away. I wanted to go after him but decided against it.

I opened my eyes and started walking back to the place I left Thor and Natasha at. That's when I saw it. They had been standing at a distance but undoubtedly had heard and seen everything. I approached them slowly, not knowing how they would react.

Natasha walked up to me. I expected her to yell at me for walking away from her and for acting the way I did with Loki. But she did none of that. "Harlenna, I'm so sorry for what I did to your arm. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said all at once.

"It's ok, it's ok, I know it was an accident." I told her. She smiled then handed me my shopping bag that I had long since forgotten. "Well I'm assuming that you both saw and heard all that." I said referring to my talk with Loki.

They both nodded and Thor spoke, "My brother cares for you."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "If he could care for anyone." Thor and I glared at her and she put her hands up in defense, murmuring sorry.

"Lady Natasha and Harlenna-" Thor started saying before being interrupted by Natasha

"Just call me Natasha."

"Okay, Natasha, it was enjoyable to meet with you again, and it was wonderful to finally meet you Harlenna!" Thor boomed. Natasha and I both flinched at how loud he was.

"Well, brother you certainly don't cease to hurt people's ears." We heard a voice say. We all turned and saw Loki standing with a smirk on his face. I wanted to smile at him but stopped and looked away from him.

"Good brother you're here so I can say farewell to you as well." Thor said in an equally loud tone. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's statement. Thor walked up to Loki and hugged him. Loki tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off me you big oaf! You can say farewell without hugging!" Loki shouted, earning many strange looks from the people nearby. _Hell we've all been getting strange looks all day from people. And I'm pretty sure a few 911 calls_ _were in there as well._

Thor finally let go of Loki and smiled at him. "Be good." Thor said firmly. Loki just glared back at him. _Wow he's been doing a lot of glaring, then again so have we._

Thor turned back to us and said farewell. The same flash that came when Thor showed up, came again and he was gone. I waved goodbye to Loki and he nodded back to me. Natasha just ignored him and started to walk back to the car.

Natasha drove me back to my house and I got out and said goodbye to her.

I got in my house and threw my shopping bag on the couch. I walked upstairs to my room, hoping to collapse onto my bed. But apparently fate had something else in mind. I walked into my room and there stood Loki. _I'm going to have an interesting night._


	4. Unexpected Things

Harlenna's P.O.V.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was both happy and nervous that he was in my house.

"I wanted to talk to you." He answered simply.

"We have a time and a place for that, and it's not now or here." I said in an annoyed tone. "How do you even know where I live?" I asked him. _I_ _should know by now the crazy ones hunt me down._

He smiled at me. "I know this isn't the time or the place, but I wanted to speak with you somewhere that you wouldn't feel pressured into reacting a certain way." I was confused. _Why would he care how I reacted? "_You push me away and I'm not sure if it's because of your past, or your friends." Loki said. My eyes fell to the ground when he said that.

I pushed him away because of both the reasons he just said. I don't want to upset Natasha, she's all I have right now.

I looked back up at him and said, "I'm guessing you used your magic to get in here, not that I even know how _you_ _know_ where I live." I didn't want to get on the subject about my past.

He realized that I didn't like talking about my past and dropped it. "Why would you think I used my magic?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "This is a gated community you have to have a card or code to get through the gates." I said walking around him. When S.H.I.E.L.D. took me they put me here, because it was one of the safest neighborhoods in the city.

He turned to me. "And why would you want to live in a place like this?"

I plugged in my phone and sat it on the table next to my bed. "I didn't chose to live here." I meant that in more ways then one. "It is a really nice house, but all the neighbors are rich and stuck up. Would you like to go downstairs to a more appropriate room to talk in?"

"Sure." He answered.

I walked out of my room and downstairs, with Loki following. I stopped before I walked into the living room and asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

He responded with a question. "What do you have?"

I looked at him sideways before answering, "A variety of different things." I then turned and started walking into the kitchen. The lights came on when I walked in. I opened up the double door refrigerator and started listing the drinks for him, "Coke, Dr. Pepper, Gatorade, lemonade, orange juice, tea, milk, or water."

"I have no idea what half of those are, so what are you getting?" He asked. I looked back into the fridge.

"Given that I don't want to be up all night, lemonade." He nodded in agreement. I pulled out the lemonade and grabbed two glasses. I filled both glasses and put the lemonade back in the refrigerator. I handed him his glass.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled at him in return.

"Come, lets talk in the living room." I said and began walking into the living room. I grabbed my shopping bag off of the couch and threw it onto a chair. I sat down on the couch and Loki followed. He looked around until finally his eyes landed on me.

"This is a big house for only one person." He commented.

"Yeah, like I said, didn't choose to live here." I took a sip of my drink.

"It has to be lonely here."

I sighed. "It is, but I like the quiet sometimes. On the plus side I have plenty of guest rooms." I added smiling.

"Are you implying something?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I laughed and looked down.

"Of course not." I replied. I took another drink of my lemonade.

He looked over at the chair that I threw my shopping bag on and he furrowed his eyebrows. "What is in that bag that you so carelessly threw onto that chair?" I looked at the bag. _Oh, he's asking about that. _

_"_Thedressthat I bought." I answered him. He nodded his head.

"And will I ever get to see you in this dress?" He asked as he looked back at me.

I grinned, thinking about what Natasha told me to do. "Possibly." He smirked again at my answer.

"So why don't you like me, really?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I took a deep breath.

"What you did here on Earth could be a start." I said still not wanting to get on this topic.

"Yeah, but that's not all of it, is it?" The smirk on his face was gone.

"No, it's not, but you're so smart why don't you figure it out yourself? You're good at that, clearly." That came out more mean then what I meant it to. He looked down. "I'm sorry I just, I would rather not talk about this." I said in a calm voice. He nodded.

"No no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He said still looking at the ground. I was shocked by his behavior.

"But isn't that what you came here to talk to me about?" I asked. I wanted to tell him everything, but I was afraid of getting hurt again.

"Yes it was." He finally looked back up at me. I smiled at him and he barley smiled back at me. He looked down at my lips for a second before meeting my gaze again. I wanted him to make a move but I was afraid. I was afraid until it happened. His lips touched mine and it was over to soon. He pulled back and immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry Dr. Turtledove." He said quickly. "I'll go now."

I got up and followed him into the kitchen. He put his glass in the sink, which I just noticed was empty. Then he turned back to me.

"I dearly apologize for wasting your time." He said.

I was shocked. When most boys kiss me they don't usually apologize and want to run off, they just want to get in my pants. "You didn't waste my time Loki."

He smiled sadly. "When I'm talking I'm always wasting people's time." _Well who the hell told him that? _

_"_You're not wasting my time though." I said trying to make him understand.

He laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was full of pain. "You get paid to listen and talk back to me."

"I'm not getting paid for tonight."

"That's true. There might just be hope for me then." He said in a defeated tone. I quite frankly did not like seeing him like that. "Farewell Dr. Turtledove, I'll see you soon." I nodded and smiled. He then began to fade away, until he wasn't there anymore. My big, quiet, house seemed even bigger and quieter when he left.

I sat my glass in the sink, and turned around right into something big and black. _Not these again. _I thought before everything went black.


	5. Missing

Loki's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling anxious to see Harlenna. I probably ruined any chances with her last night. I don't regret kissing her, but I can't help but think what if she didn't want me. When I left her house I got this feeling that something wasn't right. I'm sure it was nothing, probably just me not wanting to leave her.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. This apartment, as the mortals call it, that S.H.I.E.L.D. put me in is nothing compared to Harlenna's house. The entire apartment is the size of her living room. And those fools that call themselves agents really think that I wouldn't know they put cameras all through the apartment? I know they want to know my every move.

I brushed my teeth and turned the shower on. There is just something about Harlenna that almost seems not human. Something happened to her before that makes her not trust very many people. _But what, what happened to her?_ I have to find out, but with her not giving me any hints it's nearly impossible. Whatever happened wasn't good. She never wants to talk about herself.

I got in the shower and let the cold water wash over me. I closed me eyes as I felt the cold run through my veins and take over. Ever since I found out what I was I preferred cold showers and baths. I looked down at my arms that were now blue and thought, _could Harlenna love me in this skin, the skin of a monster? _The possibility of her loving me at all is very slim.

_Look at me, what has this girl reduced me too? Now I'm worrying about if she will ever love me? She won't and why should I care? I shouldn't, I shouldn't care for her in any way._

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. The blue on my skin was gone. I started to walk out of the bathroom but stopped when I felt an all to annoying presence in the apartment.

"Thor, what is it now that you would come and visit your dear brother?" I asked still standing in the bathroom. I used what little magic I had to materialize my clothes onto my body. I threw the towel on the floor and walked out of the bathroom, wearing a green shirt and black pants. I smirked when I saw Thor.

"I'm coming with you today." I frowned at his statement. I can't get anywhere with Harlenna if Thor is there.

"And why would you wish to come with me?" I asked. I really hoped he would change his mind, but I knew he wouldn't.

"I want to see how well you are getting along with Harlenna."

I rolled my eyes. "Thor, I really do wonder sometimes how observant you truly are. Did you pay not a single mind as to what happened that day you stopped me and that mortal from fighting? I know you two heard and saw everything that went on between Harlenna and me."

"Yes we did, and I find it very amusing that you call everyone on this realm a mortal except for Harlenna." _Oh so he did catch on to that. "_I don't want you to get too attached to her."

I glared at him. "Why the hell not? Am I not entitled to happiness?" I growled.

Thor laughed. "Happiness, is that what you call it? She is so confused by her past that she doesn't know what to make of you. And while we're on the topic of her past, you know nothing of it."I was ready to lunge at him, but his next statement stopped me. "Brother, I just want you to know that if you are planing to get close to her you need to be careful, for both her sake and yours."

I just stared at him before asking, "What do you know of her?"

Thor smiled slightly and said, "What would be the point of the game if I gave you all the answers?" I looked at him in confusion. _What game is he speaking of? _There was too many questions and not enough answers. I was shocked that Thor knew something that I didn't. And even more shocked that he was speaking in riddles.

"Thor, what is the real reason you want to come with me?" I asked lowly. Thor looked at me as if I had grown three heads.

"To make sure she is safe." He said.

"From what?" I asked, still shocked that Thor actually acted as if he had a brain in that blonde haired head of his.

"Her past." He answered simply. Thor still wasn't telling me something, but I had no time to think on that given that it was nearing time to leave.

"Well lets go make sure she's safe." I said to Thor.

We walked out of the apartment. It was really just a room in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s buildings so it wasn't that far a walk to Harlenna's office. I was thankful for that for once, because I didn't want Thor to strike up a conversation about something completely idiotic. I just wanted to be left to my thoughts for as long as possible.

Harlenna's office is on one of the higher floors, so we had to take an elevator. I was standing in the elevator with Thor when it jolted and stopped completely. We looked at each other and we both silently agreed to what Thor would do to get us out of here.

Natasha's P.O.V. At S.H.I.E.L.D.

My face still hurt after Loki hitting me. On the bright side it hadn't bruised. _Someday I'll make his alien ass pay. _Not only for hitting me, but for Clint as well.

I'm worried about Harlenna. I don't like the way those too act towards each other. I won't let them be together, not if I can help it. Besides she doesn't need someone like him. She doesn't deserve to go through what she went through twice. He hardly knows her anyway. _That could change. _The voice in my head said. _Hell, I hardly know her either, I mean I got the jist of what happened but she never really liked to talk about it. And I'm her best friend._

Ichecked my phone for the fifth time today. I texted Harlenna three times and still no response, which was very unusual. I walked over to a computer and sat down. I started going through all the check-ins today, but I was only looking for one name. By the time I was done I hadn't seen her name. She never checked-in today.

I started checking all the places she would have had to have scanned her card to get through. A list of names of agents and other workers popped up, but still not Harlenna. I then pulled up the image of her office from the cameras that are in there. Empty. I checked the recordings of earlier today, but it was still empty. No one had gone in her office all day.

I stood up and walked to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The agent at the front desk asked.

"I need to know if Dr. Harlenna Turtledove has called in today." I said.

"Do you have the authority for such a request?" The agent asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my ID. The agent nodded and started typing on her computer. "Dr. Harlenna Turtledove has made no calls today." The agent said and turned the screen to me so I could see for myself.

"Thank you." I said and walked away. I pulled out my phone and clicked Fury's name. The phone rang once before it was answered.

"Talk to me." Came Nick Fury's voice through the speaker.

"It's Harlenna." I said.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"She hasn't showed up to work today and she hasn't contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. She also hasn't responded to my texts." I said all at once. Usually I'm really calm about stuff, but when it comes to Harlenna I get nervous.

"Set up a team to search her house and the surrounding area, also put S.H.I.E.L.D. building 23qk7 on shut down until further notice. Remember how dangerous she can be, but also how dangerous her enemies can be." He spoke in a serious voice.

"Director, do you think Loki could be in on this?" I asked as my first suspicion went to Loki.

"Seems possible, but we have nothing to link him to this yet. He was also seen with Thor in building 23qk7. Most likely going to his next session. But don't mark him off as a suspect yet." Fury spoke clearly.

"Yes sir." I said before I hung up. I walked back up to the front desk. I showed my ID to all the agents at the front desk and said, "Orders from Director Fury, this building is on shut down until further notice." One of the agents walked to a back room. In the next second all the computers were shut down, all the elevators stopped, and all the doors locked. The entire building was on high alert.

I was able to leave with a team of agents and get in cars to start the search for Harlenna.


	6. Finding Her: Part I

Loki's P.O.V.

Thor would have to pry open the doors. I smirked at that thought. Thor looked at me almost expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you not going to help me brother?" Thor asked. _What? Does he think I gained 100 pounds of muscle overnight? _

"Oh, see now Thor, you were always the stronger one. Physically that is." I said the last part a bit quieter. Thor smiled and turned back to the doors. I stood back and watched as Thor pulled the doors apart with ease.

I walked up to Thor and stood beside him. We both looked down. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "This was a brilliant idea Thor. Rip apart the doors so that then we have to climb down the elevator shaft." I said with annoyance in my voice.

"I didn't here you voicing any other ideas." Thor says accusingly.

I put my hands up in mock defense. "Excuse me. I only know from experience not to try to persuade you another way, once your mind is made up." I looked away from him once I said that.

"Brother... I-" He started to say in a gently tone before I cut him off.

"We have no time to trade sob stories right now. Every second we waste is another second Harlenna could be in trouble. And I have a bad feeling that she is the reason this elevator stopped working." I said getting even more worried about Harlenna. _What if something bad did happen to her? What if it happened to her last night when I left, and that's why I got that weird feeling. If that's the case, then I could have saved her and I didn't. _All these thoughts and question ran threw my head. I closed my eyes in an attempt to shake them, but to no avail.

"Brother, are you alright?" I felt Thor put his hand on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I turned to him.

"Of course. We need to go." I said in a rushed tone. I walked over to the doors that had been pried apart by Thor's arms not just minutes ago, and looked at the wall. _Looks easy enough to climb down. _I thought.

"I'll go first." I said. Not bothering to wait for a reply, I jumped out of the elevator and slammed into the wall. I heard a crack, and groaned when I realized it was my ribs. It was going to take longer for them to heal, since my magic did most of my healing.

"Brother! Are you alright!" I heard Thor shout. That was the second time he asked that.

"Yes, I'm fairing perfectly Thor, perfectly!" I shouted back. I started to slowly climb down the wall to the nearest door.

"You're doing good brother! Just keep going!" I heard Thor's shout once again. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the pain in my chest. Once I reached the door I realized I had no way of getting threw it. I looked at the cables in the elevator shaft. _Well this should be fun. _

I tried to reach out for one, while still holding onto the wall, but they were too far away. So, I had to jump to them. I grabbed onto them, but I kept going. Right. Into. The. Other. Wall. But soon I was just dangling by the cables. I could hear Thor laughing from in the elevator.

I looked up, glaring at the elevator. "Something funny brother?" I sneered. I could hear him try to calm down, but failed miserably.

"It's just... That we could have... Already been... Out of here... If I... If I would have went first." He managed to say in between laughs. I growled at his arrogant statement.

"Thor, if you will please, shut up so I can concentrate!" I yelled up at the elevator.

"Of course, of course, go ahead and concentrate on how to make this harder for yourself brother." Thor finally stopped laughing. Which I was grateful for. I then had to figure out how I was to get those doors open.

I started to swing back and forth on the cables and, to my dismay, I could hear Thor start to laugh again. I kicked the doors as hard as I could, but only made a dent. I growled in frustration and in pain. I swung back and kicked the doors again, deepening the dent. I swung back a third time and kicked through the doors. I let go of the cables and hit the ground on that floor hard. As soon as I hit the ground I could hear all the agents in the surrounding area pull their guns out and aim them at me.

I groaned again and pushed up off the floor. I stood up and look around at all the agents. They all had shocked or worried looks on their faces. I held my hands up and knew I would have to wait for Thor.

"You might not want to stand right there." I told the agents that were standing in front of the doors. They quickly moved out of the way, and just as they did Thor flew through the doors and landed on his feet.

Thor looked around at all the agents, then to me. "What did you do?" _Always the accusing type._

I dropped my hands down to my side. "I simply kicked threw the doors and fell on my ass again. And before I knew it they all had their guns pointed and ready to fire at me."

"You did give them reason to act towards you like that." Thor said.

"So he's not a threat right now?" One of the agents spoke up and asked, clearly talking to Thor.

"Right now." I repeated.

Thor ignored me and answered the agent. "No he is not." I hate when people ignore me. "Do you know where Harlenna may be?" He asked the same agent.

"No, that is why the elevators stopped. We are on shutdown. And I see that you two broke the elevator instead of using the emergency button." The agent smirked. She had long waist length blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Emergency button?" Thor said with a confused look on his face. I laughed realizing that I didn't notice the emergency button either.

The agent shot me a glare. "Do you think this is funny?"

I smirked at her. "Now that depends, what exactly are you asking me about?"

"Loki, don't be rude." Thor said. I looked at him in disbelief. "Can you help us in anyway?" Thor then turned his question to the agent.

"Yes I can." She said smiling. "Natasha called Fury when she noticed that Harlenna was missing. He told her to put this building on shutdown until further notice, which means until they find her. He also told her to take a team to look for her around the area she lives. That's what Natasha is out doing right now. I'm sure they've sent out more teams as well, with it being who's missing. Natasha also suspected you to be the one to take her." She looked at me when she said the last sentence.

"It wasn't him." Thor quickly interjected.

"I know." She said. "And by the way, my name is Sylvia Greene."

"I'm glad we could amount to that, but we need to get going." I said sounding anxious.

"Alright I'm coming with you." Sylvia said.

"No." I said flatly.

"Look, I'm not going to beg, but Natasha wouldn't let me go with her and Harlenna is one of my friends. I want to help look for her." Sylvia pleaded. _She really wasn't doing a good job at not begging. _

_"_Come on then." Thor said.

"What?" I said to Thor.

"We will need all the help we can get in finding Harlenna." Thor stated. _Damn him when he's right._

_"_Right then, Mickey!" Sylvia called. I looked at her in confusion. A man walked up beside her. He reminded me of Heimdall, but shorter and without the armor or the golden eyes.

"Oh good come on then." Thor said, appearing to take that well. I guess _he_ should, but this was new to me. Not very many people liked me.

We started to walk to the staircase to go to the first floor, when one of the other agents stopped us. "No one can leave the building." He said. Sylvia walked up to the agent.

"Listen here you little bitch. My friend, that I care greatly for, is out there somewhere right now. We are going to find her, and if you get in the way of that I can assure you that you will find yourself on your ass in ten seconds flat." I was completely shocked by what she just said. The agent backed off when she said that. I could see Mickey slightly smile out of the corner of my eye.

We continued our path to the staircase. Once we were walking down the stairs we all realized how far we had to walk. The staircase wasn't very wide so I was walking beside Sylvia, Thor was behind me, and Mickey was behind Sylvia.

"So you care about her." Sylvia said.

I looked at her. "What does it matter?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I guess, just be careful." She said. I was getting really annoyed with everyone telling me to _be careful _with her and not giving me any reasons.

"Why?" I asked in a calm voice. She opened her mouth to answer me but stopped. I clenched my jaw. I looked back in front of me and tripped over a step.

"Loki!" Both Sylvia and Thor yelled and tried to catch me but weren't fast enough. We were almost to the bottom of the stairs so I didn't fall to far. I pushed myself up off the ground, for the second time that day.

"I'm fine." I said to Thor and Sylvia. Mickey just nodded at me.

"Here this way." Sylvia said. We walked threw a door that said exit, but lead to a parking garage. Sylvia ran up to a SUV and jumped in the driver's seat. Mickey was fast to get in the passenger seat, so Thor and I had to get in the back. She started to drive threw the garage but when we got to the exit, we couldn't get threw. More agents came out of the doors along the garage walls and had their guns pointed at us.

"Um, Thor do you mind?" Sylvia asked.

"Turn off the car and step out slowly. All of you. No one can leave the building." One of the agents pointing a gun at us yelled.

Thor rolled down the window and threw his hammer at the exit. _Did he have that the entire time? We could have used that to get out of the elevator. _Thor's hammer broke through the exit and Sylvia immediately started driving. The agents shot at us but missed the tires. Thor summoned his hammer back to him and closed the window. We eventually lost view of the agents and soon after that the building.

"Where was Harlenna last seen?" Mickey asked. _Oh so he did talk._

_"_At her house." Sylvia answered. My stomach dropped. _So I could have saved her._

_"_Then that's where we'll look first." I said. Sylvia looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"That's where _Natasha_ is looking." She said Natasha's name with a certain hatred.

"And that's where we will look as well." I said.

Sylvia's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Isn't there somewhere else we can look?"

"No. If she was taken from her house or anywhere around her house, and whatever took her wasn't human, I should be able to track it's magical presence." I said as Thor smiled at me.

"Magical presence?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, anything and everything that isn't of Midgard has a magical presence. It's like fingerprints, except we don't have to touch anything to leave it." I said trying my best to explain it to them.

"And if the people that took her are human then..." Sylvia spoke waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Then we'll have to search for her the way you mortals do." I finished her sentence. Sylvia gave me a look but didn't say anything.

Once we got to the gated community, agents that surrounded the entrance stopped us. "What is your business here?" The agent that looked to be in charge asked.

"We're helping look for a friend." Sylvia said.

"Who is all with you I have to see." The agent said. We all rolled down our windows.

"I'm Agent Sylvia Greene." She showed them her ID.

"I'm Agent Mickey Grimes." He also showed them his ID.

The agent looked at me. "Oh come on, you know who I am. But since your a special retard, I'm Loki." Sylvia and Mickey laughed at what I said. Thor just gave a disapproving look.

"Apologies for my brother. I'm Thor Odinson, you should also know me." Once Thor said that the agent reported back to someone.

"None of you have the authority to be here. You shouldn't have left the building. Do you realize how much trouble you could be in for this." The agent said. All this was becoming tiring.

"Yes, but do you realize how much trouble you could be in if you try to stop us." Sylvia growled.

"I have orders not to let anyone in."

"Orders from who?" Mickey asked.

"Agent Romanoff."

"Listen I don't give a dusty fuck what her orders are. See this is my _I don't give a fuck _face. So you are going to let us through." Sylvia practically whispered because she was becoming so mad.

"Why would you do that in the dust? I don't understand." Thor said. Mickey fell out laughing, and so did I. Sylvia was too mad to laugh.

"No Thor you don't understand." I said.

The agent walked up to Sylvia's window and got as close to her as he could. "I don't take orders from a lower level agent." He said. Sylvia kicked open her door, and he flew a couple feet back given that he was right on top of it. We all got out of the SUV. We once again had guns aimed at us.

"Let us pass!" Thor yelled. The agent that was thrown back started laughing. We all looked at each other. Sylvia raised her eyebrows at Mickey and he smiled. The agent stood up.

"You don't know how much trouble you are in." He said still slightly laughing. He walked up to Sylvia and tried to punch her, but she easily dodged it. Sylvia kicked him in the crouch and he squeaked. She then brought his head down on her knee. Another agent ran up to try to help him, but was stopped by Mickey's fist colliding with his throat. Soon we were all fighting. Thor was laughing at how easy it was to knock them back. Sylvia was all badass now and so was Mickey.

Thor ran over to me and grabbed my arm. He flew off the ground, still holding onto my arm, and landed on the other side of the gate. He let go of me and flew to the other side of the gate. He grabbed Sylvia and Mickey and landed beside me.

"Come on!" Thor yelled and started running. We all trailed after him and soon caught up. The agents behind us were shooting at us and opening the gate, so they could chase us. We were running for what seemed like miles before we got to her house. We stopped when we heard a gun shot go off.

Mickey fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but Sylvia stopped him. "He has been shot in the shoulder. There is an exit wound. It's not a fetal shot, the only thing we have to worry about is him bleeding out." Sylvia spoke quickly.

"The next bullet goes in Loki, if you don't stop here!" I heard a female voice shout. A smile slowly crept on my face. _Natasha. _

_"_You son of a bitch! You shot him!" Sylvia yelled as she jumped up and tried to lunge at Natasha. Thor held her back. "Let me go!" She yelled at Thor, but he only tightened his grip. Natasha was just standing in front of us, watching with a smirk on her face.

I looked at Natasha. "I can find her if you allow me to look in her house." I said.

Natasha's eyes shot to me. "That won't be happening. But just tell me, what is it that you can find that these far more talented agents can't." I laughed at her inability to understand.

"You call them _far more talented agents, _but tell me how I managed to kick these far more talented agent's asses back there at the gate." I smirked at the look on her face. "I know much more then you and all your far more talented agents will ever know. Now with that all cleared up I'm pretty sure I can track whatever it is that took her."

"In what way can you track them that we can't?" Natasha asked.

I looked at Thor then back to Natasha. "See, now we're getting somewhere."

Harlenna's P.O.V.

When I woke up I was in a dark room, with only one lightbulb on. I looked around but couldn't make out anything in the room. I tried to move my arms but found that they were bound to the chair as were my legs. I wasn't bound with cuffs or rope, I was bound with barb wire and every time I would move it would dig further into my arms and legs.

"I see you're awake now." Came a deep voice from behind me. I didn't turn to look at it. I already knew what it was. I waited for it to walk around in front of me. It started to slowly walk around me.

"Yeah and I'd like it if I could _stay_ awake." I said, not caring what they would do to me for being a smart ass. The _thing_ that was behind me, was in front of me in a second. It punched me in the nose and I heard a crack. _Great a broke nose. "_You can keep hitting me, or we can have an actual conversation." That time it punched me in the jaw. "Right, because hitting is always the smarter choice."

"Shut the hell up!" It growled. I looked at its face. Grey, with symbolic markings cut into its face. Where it's eyes are supposed to be is just skin. They depend completely on sound and smell. They are without souls, for eyes are the windows into the soul.

"Your people believe we are without souls," It said reading my mind. "but I have seen the souls of the Orshini and they are far more pure then any other creature in this universe." It said getting in my face.

"If you're so pure then why do you rip families apart? Torture every being that isn't one of your own? What is it that you want from me?" It didn't answer. "What is it!?" I shouted in its face. It slapped me that time.

"Do not raise your voice at me! You are in my territory now my dear." It stood back and started walking back and forth in front of me. "You come from a realm of great warriors who call themselves the Slayers. Everyone from your realm has a choice, a choice to live a normal life, or a choice to become a Slayer. Most of your people choose to become a Slayer, can't blame them really. And that's what you chose. It is known that even the women from your realm can start a war with the gods.

"That's what I want you for. All of the realms will be brought to their knees, and I will start with the realm Eternal. Your realm will be safe as long as they work for us, as assassins. But I don't just need _you_ to accomplish this, no I need the rest of your family. Well what's left of it. Where are they?" It rasped. _These creatures are truly dumb if they think revealing their plan will gain my trust._

_"_I don't know where they are. I left them. Did your slaves miss that when they were gathering all the other information about me?" I asked glaring at it. "Also, I never got your name. What is it?"

It stopped walking and turned to smile at me. "Tamomeki."

"Tamomeki?" I asked skeptically. It stood right in front of me.

"My name holds great power, as does yours Harlenna."

"Right, so, let me get this straight. You kidnapped me to give me a history lesson, one I already knew, in hopes that the rest of my family and I would run to your aid in your state of universe domination and genocide." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"Is this a refusal, Slayer?" Tamomeki snarled.

"Well it's not an agreement." I said still smiling.

Tamomeki smiled and reached up and grabbed my hair. He pulled my head back. "I was really hoping you would refuse, so that I could persuade you." He growled in my ear. Tamomeki licked the side of my face then ripped his hand out of my hair, taking a chunk of hair with him. "Oh the things I would love to do to you, but I can't _yet. _I like to torture my pets."


	7. Finding Her: Part II

Harlenna's P.O.V.

"I suppose it's not as fun if your just sitting there. I'll take the barb wire off of you." He turned and walked into the darkness. When he came back out he had the tool to cut the barb wire. He cut through the barb wire on my legs first, and pulled it off slowly. Then he moved to my arms, and took off the barb wire as slow as possible.

"Are you enjoying this, Tamomeki?" I asked with a scowl on my face.

He smirked. "Just a little bit."

Once all the barb wire was off, he stood back and threw the tool he used to the side. I crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap. "I never have quite understood your race, but this doesn't seem like much torture to me."

It laughed at what I said. "Oh little dove, we haven't even got started yet."

"Um, yeah it's Turtledove. Not little dove." I said being a smart ass again. "Most people do get that confused." I said with sarcasm.

"Shut up Slayer, I will call you whatever I want." He tilted his head to the side. "I thought you would have tried to get out of here by now."

"Well I don't know where I am, and speaking of which, are we still on Earth? Feels like Earth."

His fists clenched and unclenched. "Yes, we are still on the realm of mortal fools."

"They're really not that big of fools. Why does everyone think they're fools?" He punched me in the jaw. "Oh again with the hitting." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Do you ever shut that pretty little mouth of yours?" It asked taking a step forward.

"You think my mouth is pretty?" I asked half shocked. He just smiled at me. He turned his back to me and started whispering to himself. I stood up and he stopped whispering. "You get one warning, only one. Let me go and drop these plans, because nothing will ever end in your favor." I said in a serious tone.

"That truly is something coming from the girl that loses everything." He spoke with his back still turned to me. _The girl that loses everything. _I have been called that so many times by people of my past. I looked at the ground. "Now I've struck a chord." He said, most likely reading my mind again. That was their natural gift, all of them can read minds.

Only few have the power to block the Orshini from their minds. People are hardly ever born with it. You have to be given it. I was never given the power to block them from my mind. But sometimes, only sometimes, I can block them if I really want to. Must be something I got from my mother, she was born with the power.

Tamomeki pushing me to the ground brought me out of my thoughts. "The more I think of it, the more I want you now. I'll beat you later." I punched him and pushed him off of me. I jumped up and suddenly there were more of the Orshini all around me. _Ten, twenty, how many are there? _Tamomeki stood up and laughed again. _He really likes to laugh._

_"_Little dove, you are out numbered greatly." He said.

"_Really_, I haven't noticed." I said completely ready for a fight now. "In case you have forgotten, I am a slayer, I slay things. I would have no problem taking all of you out, since you ignored my warning."

"You have no weapons-"

"That's never stopped me before." I interrupted him.

He put his hand over his heart, his non-beating heart. "My, my, the little dove has spread her wings. And now we see her for who she truly is." He smiled at me again, then spoke to the Orshini. "Brothers, you are about to see my little dove take flight, only to fall before she is mere inches off the ground." They all cheered at what he said. He turned back at me. "Because nothing will ever end in your favor either."

Loki's P.O.V.

I walked into her house, already feeling something. Mickey was getting his shoulder tended to, and Thor and Sylvia were looking around with me. I could tell Thor felt something as well, but Sylvia and every other mortal was oblivious to it.

Sylvia walked closer to me a grabbed my arm. "I know you feel something. Listen I know about a few things that might want her. What does it feel like."

I looked at her confused. "It's dark, and thick, and still very strong." I said the last part running into the kitchen. Thor and Sylvia were right behind me. I closed my eyes and put my hands out. I focused on revealing its magical presence. I opened my eyes and there was two different traces. They were like thin light beams but they were wavy and drifting up and down. There was a black one, and a purple one with silver specks in it.

"Oh god..." Sylvia whispered.

I turned to her. "What? What is it that took her? I'm not recognizing these traces."

"The um... The purple one with silver specks in it is Harlenna's." She said almost as if she didn't want to tell me. But I didn't understand.

"Harlenna is mortal, she can't have a magical presence. That goes against everything." I said trying to make sense of all this.

She shook her head. "Harlenna isn't mortal." She said. I took a step back. _I would have sensed if she wasn't mortal. Unless something was making her seem human._

_"_What is the black one?" I asked.

She looked at me fearfully. "The Orshini." She whispered. _How does she know all this? And what the hell is the Orshini?_

_"_Then I suppose we follow them." Thor stated.

"What is this?" Natasha asked as she walked into the kitchen. She was staring at the traces, with a look of shock on her face.

Sylvia ignored her. "These things are very dangerous. We can't just follow them, get Harlenna, and leave. They're gonna put up a fight, a pretty hard one."

"I already plan on killing every single one of them, if they have hurt Harlenna. So a fight will be welcomed." I said to her.

Natasha spoke up again. "We will go in teams. Sylvia and Loki will be one team. Thor, Mickey, and I will be the second team. Agents will surround the area, with guns ready to fire at anything that isn't us. I'm gathering that these glowing lights will lead us to Harlenna."

"Yes." Mickey said. We all turned around to see him standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Sylvia ran up to him and hugged him. He winced slightly because of his shoulder, but hugged her back none the less.

"Sylvia, you're acting like he almost died. He was only shot in the shoulder, he did not almost die." Natasha said in an annoyed tone.

Mickey looked at all of us. "So I get teamed up with someone that shot me."

"You'll have Thor with you as well." I said to him. "We need to get going. We follow these traces and it should take us to her."

"The traces go through her backyard, and into the forest." Sylvia observed.

"Into the forest we go." Mickey said.

Harlenna's P.O.V.

I lost the fight. There was too many of them. They just kept coming and coming. I killed a lot of them, but not enough to get out. Tamomeki is still alive. I never got to him. He was on the top of my list to kill, after what he tried to do to me. But I was too busy fighting all the warriors.

I was chained up to a wall, in a room with no light in it. Tamomeki broke both of my legs so I couldn't try to fight them again. I manly use my legs when I fight. I can't run or walk anymore either. He still has more planned for me, but I don't know what.

A door swung open and there was a bright light. I winced at the sudden light. Tamomeki walked in, with something in his hand. I couldn't tell what is was. When I saw what is was my blood ran cold.

It was a long metal chain, with thin, short, white hot spikes all over it. _Great, I get to be bruised, stabbed, and burned. Repeatedly._

_"_Do you like this? I had it made specially for you." Tamomeki said with a proud smile. I didn't respond to him. "Oh, now you're quiet."

He brought his arm up and swung the weapon at me. It hit me on the left side of my forehead, going at a downward angle. I bit my lip and clenched my fists, trying to hold in my scream of pain. I could feel the heat of the spikes burning, and the spikes digging into my skin and tearing as he ripped it off of my face. Blood started to drip down the left side of my head.

He hit me with it again, this time down the side of my body. Burning and tearing away at my skin. He hit me a third time in the same spot, and that time I couldn't hold back my scream. He laughed as he hit me with it on my arm. Blood was flowing like a river down my face, body, and arm.

He was about to hit me again, when he stopped and dropped the weapon. He turned around and growled. "I'm not done with you yet." He stated before he walked back through the door closing it, and leaving me in darkness again. I could barely make out the torture weapon, laying only a few feet in front of me.

Loki's P.O.V.

"You really do care about her." Sylvia stated.

We had been walking through the forest, following the traces for miles. The agents that will surround the area have been staying at a distance behind us. We were getting close, because ahead of us was what looked like an abandon building, and that's where the traces end.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked her.

"Because it's obvious." She answered.

We were ahead of the others. I was looking straight ahead. I wanted to deny that I cared for her in any way, but the more I tried the more I realized how much I do care for her. "What's the story with you and Mickey?" I asked.

She looked at me. "We have been friends since we were little. We went to the same college, and we got into S.H.I.E.L.D. together. That's all."

"But that's not all. You have feelings for him, and he has the same feelings for you." I said looking around. Sylvia got quiet. When we were almost to the building these odd looking creatures came out.

The were dressed in black. Their faces were grey, and they had no eyes. They had symbols cut into their faces. I felt something trying to get into my mind, and figured it was them, so I blocked them.

"That's the Orshini." Sylvia said. Sylvia was on my left, then Mickey walked up beside Sylvia, Natasha was beside Mickey, and Thor was beside Natasha. The other agents were already surrounding the area.

"What is your intentions here?" One of the things growled.

Natasha answered. "We believe you have a friend of ours."

"And who might that be?" It asked.

"Dr. Harlenna Turtledove." Natasha said, glaring at the thing. It was about to say something else when another one of the things walked out. It stood in front of all the others.

"I was wondering when people would come looking for my little dove." The thing that just walked out said.

"What have you done to her?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing she can't handle." It responded and one of the others laughed. I was doing everything I could to keep from killing those things. I probably will kill them later on.

"I'm sorry, we never got your name." Sylvia said. She was trying to stay calm, but I could see she wanted to rip their heads of as well.

It smiled at her. "I am Tamomeki." It then frowned. "It appears I can read all of your minds except for you." It said pointing at me.

"I don't really like people picking through my head." I told it.

"Of course, but we need Harlenna. So don't expect to get her." I laughed at what Tamomeki said.

"We were expecting you to say that." Natasha said. She then said something into her earpiece, and all of the agents surrounding the building started firing at the things. Natasha was shooting them as well. Thor was using his hammer, Sylvia was using a sword. _Where did that come from? _Mickey was also shooting them and I was using my dagger, since I barely had any magic.

When Tamomeki realized that he was going to lose, he took two men with him and fled the area. I didn't have time to worry about him, I needed to find Harlenna.

Once I was in the building, I followed Harlenna's trace to the basement. I got to the door and it was locked. I looked around for any keys, but found none. I ripped the door nob off and opened the door. When I saw Harlenna my blood boiled. _What dumb fuck did this to her?_

She was chained up to a wall, with blood all over her. There was also a big puddle of blood around her. I walked up to her slowly. When I was almost to her I stopped dead in my tracks. I bent down and picked up what must have been used on her. It was a chain, with spikes all over it, and it looked like they had been heated up. I looked at it with disgust.

"Please don't." I heard Harlenna choke out. I looked at her and dropped the weapon. I stood up and walked the rest of the way to her. She was going in and out of conciseness. I started to unchain her.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I told her. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Loki." She whispered.

"I'm right here." I picked her up, once I had all the chains off. As I was carrying her out of the building she went unconscious. I knew it was from the blood loss. Sylvia ran up to me when she saw me carrying Harlenna. They had killed all of the other things.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"She has lost a lot of blood, and is unconscious. We need to get her to a hospital." I said to her and she nodded.

"We're all done here. So we should get going." She said and I nodded to her.


End file.
